criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharon Lawrence
|birthplace = Charlotte, North Carolina |family = Tom Apostle Tom Lawrence Earlyn Lawrence |yearsactive = 1992-present }}Sharon Elizabeth Lawrence is an American actress best known for her role as Assistant District Attorney Sylvia Costas in the hit dramatic police procedural series NYPD Blue. Biography Lawrence was born on June 29, 1961, in Charlotte, North Carolina, to Earlyn and Tom Lawrence. She graduated from both the Needham B. Broughton High School and the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, the latter of which she graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in journalism. Lawrence got her first on-screen role in 1992, when she was cast as Norma Helmutz in an episode of the legal drama series Civil Wars. Lawrence got her first major role in 1993, when she was first cast as Sylvia Costas, an elegant Assistant District Attorney that got married to series protagonist Andy Sipowicz, for 103 episodes of the hit dramatic police procedural series NYPD Blue. Since then, Lawrence has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Monk, Ghost Whisperer, The Capture of the Green River Killer, Community, Curb Your Enthusiasm, The Perfect Family, American Dad!, Body of Proof, Grace, Solace, Starving in Suburbia, Rizzoli & Isles, Deidra & Laney Rob a Train, Anabolic Life, The Last Tycoon, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Lawrence portrayed the heartless, manipulative, sociopathic con artist Roberta Lynch in the Season Fourteen episode "Chameleon". Filmography *Shameless - 7 episodes (2016-2019) - Margo Mierzejewski *Criminal Minds - "Chameleon" (2019) TV episode - Roberta Lynch *Poinsettias for Christmas (2018) - Katherine Palmer *Dynasty (2018) - Laura Van Kirk *Me, Myself and I - 7 episodes (2017-2018) - Eleanor Sterling *How to Get Away with Murder (2018) - Ingrid Egan *Penny & Paul (2017) - Barb *The Ranch - 7 episodes (2017) - Brenda *Anabolic Life (2017) - Katherine Stenson *Queen Sugar - 3 episodes (2017) - Lorna Prescott *The Last Tycoon - 3 episodes (2017) - Frances Goldwyn *Home (2017) - Margaret Sullivan *Deidra & Laney Rob a Train (2017) - Veronica *Blue Bloods (2017) - Christine Sanders *I Like You Just the Way I Am (2016) - Debbie *Hearts of Christmas (2016) - Alice *Stars in Shorts: No Ordinary Love (2016) - Alice *Devious Maids (2016) - Lori *Rizzoli & Isles - 7 episodes (2012-2016) - Doctor Hope Martin *Game of Silence - 6 episodes (2016) - Diana Stockman *If I Could Tell You (2015) - Sara Linda *Mix (2015) - Stella Ruiz *Blunt Talk (2015) - Sophie *Solace (2015) - Mrs. Ellis *Stay Filthy, Cali (2015) - Woman *The Bridge Partner (2015) - Olivia Korhonen *Of Mind and Music (2014) - Angela Cruz *Matador - 2 episodes (2014) - Emily Taft *Somebody's Mother (2014) - Alice *Starving in Suburbia (2014) - Doctor Klein *Grace (2014) - Sonia *Born to Race: Fast Track (2014) - Mrs. Dalton *The After (2014) - Francis *Drop Dead Diva - 6 episodes (2009-2013) - Bobbie Dobkins *Jimmy (2013) - Judge Robinson (uncredited) *Body of Proof (2013) - Julia Stone *iVOTE (2012) - Marni *The Visit (2012) - Ginny *Nuclear Family (2012) - Karen *BlackBoxTV (2012) - Debrah Stratford *Chasing the Hill (2012) - Mayor Rachel Lewis *Middle of Nowhere (2012) - Fraine *American Dad! (2011) - Scarlett Reynolds (voice) *Talker (2011) - Mary *The Glades (2011) - Georgia Lancer *The Perfect Family (2011) - Agnes Dunn *One Tree Hill - 6 episodes (2010-2011) - Sylvia Baker *Hitched (2010) - Unknown Character *Blue Belle - 2 episodes (2010) - Judy *The Mentalist (2010) - Melba Shannon *Community (2009) - Doreen *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2009) - Doctor Trundle *The Line - 15 episodes (2009) - Jayne *Grey's Anatomy (2009) - Robbie Stevens *Buzz (2009) - Alexis Henson *Privileged - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Shelby Smith *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Elena Bancroft *The Prince of Motor City (2008) - Dorothy Riley *Monk - 4 episodes (2006-2008) - Linda Fusco *The Capture of the Green River Killer - 2 episodes (2008) - Fiona Remus *Dirt (2008) - Cassie Hope *Hidden Palms - 8 episodes (2007) - Tess Wiatt *Fool Me Once (2006) - Maureen *Augusta, Gone (2006) - Martha Tod Dudman *Lies and Alibis (2006) - Judith Hatch *I? (2005) - Unknown Character *Nearing Grace (2005) - Mrs. Ash (uncredited) *Desperate Housewives - 3 episodes (2004-2005) - Maisy Gibbons *Boston Legal (2004) - Judge Rita Sharpley *Little Black Book (2004) - Mom *Judging Amy (2004) - Andrea Adelstein *Word of Honor (2003) - Marcy Tyson *Fly Cherry (2003) - Cherry's Mom *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) - Maggie Peterson *Atomic Twister (2002) - Corrine Maguire *Wolf Lake - 9 episodes (2001-2002) - Vivian Cates *Philly - 2 episodes (2002) - Tabitha Davenport *Ladies Man - 30 episodes (1999-2001) - Donna Stiles *Bette (2000) - Sharon Lawrence *Gossip (2000) - Detective Kelly *Aftershock: Earthquake in New York - 2 episodes (1999) - Dori Thorell *NYPD Blue - 103 episodes (1993-1999) - Assistant District Attorney Sylvia Costas *Blue Moon (1999) - Cass Medieros *Fired Up - 28 episodes (1997-1998) - Gwen Leonard *Superman (1997) - Maxima (voice) *Five Desperate Hours (1997) - Clair Ballard *The Only Thrill (1997) - Joleen Quillet *The Uninvited (1996) - Pattie Johnson *A Friend's Betrayal (1996) - Nina Talbert *Caroline in the City (1996) - Maddie *Degree of Guilt (1995) - Mary Carelli *The Heidi Chronicles (1995) - Jill *Star Trek: Voyager (1995) - Amelia Earhart *The Face on the Milk Carton (1995) - Sada Sands *The Shaggy Dog (1994) - Beth Daniels *Someone She Knows (1994) - Sharon *In the Line of Duty: The Price of Vengeance (1994) - Unknown Character *Bloodfist V: Human Target (1994) - Jewelry Store Clerk *Cheers (1993) - Rachel *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993) - Paulette *Civil Wars (1992) - Norma Helmutz 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses